shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
White Demon Kempo/Devil Fruit
History After Zero joined his first crew The Silver Dragons he and several crew members found the Foosu Foosu No Mi. They couldn't decide who got it as the Silver Dragon's had a rule the strongest kept the find. They decided to all spar for the fruit, after the fight Zero won and he ate the fruit back on the ship. After years of training in the use of the cursed fruit along side his sword and martial arts training he developed many attacks. Method of useage Most of the Force Force Fruit's attacks are to be used at a distance from the target but can be used to amplify attacks at melee range, making the fruit a handy addition to Zero's combat. Unarmed based attacks *'Force Force Bullet:' The most basic attack a simple jab with his fists sends a telekinetic blast of minimal power able to knock the adverage person down and back afew feet. This attack can be used with the feet by using a simple and fast side kick it double the power of the attack and lead to a combanation of blasts. *'Force Force Pistol:' The same as the bullet attack but with alittle more force behind it. *'Force Force Magnum:' This attack is used via a straight haymaker or powerful side kick that can send nearly any opponant flying back. *'Force Force Rifle:' By using his free arm as a targeting system to line up his shot. Zero can use a fast, powerful and accurate shot at a enemy at long distace (rougthly 1,500 metres). Even at close range the attack is strong enough to fatally injury a regular giant. *'Force Force Cannon:' This is a powerful punch used to damage armor and ships. It's also a handy technique to use against Giant or powerful enemies. To use the attack Zero charges up a Force Force Magnum attack and lets it go with more power than before. *'Force Force Whip:' But moving his arm and hand as if he's cracking a whip Zero can create and use a telekinetic whip that can cut and rend flesh or bind and choke a target. *'Force Force Machine Gun:' This move is basicly a series of rapid fire Force Force Pistol attacks aimed at one or more enemies. *'Force Force Axe:' By using a axe-kick or chop Zero creates an telekinetic axe that can cut small ships in two when used without any extra power. *'Force Force Hammer:' Same as the Force Force Axe expect can only be used with the fists. By using a hammer punch he can crush enemies with ease. *'Force Force Bomb:' But creating a ball of telekinetic energy in his hands and throwing it at a group of enemies, Zero can clear a crowd with one blast. The blast can cause a massive crater and level small buildings with ease. *'Force Force Big bang:' By focusing the telekinetic energy into his body then suddenly releasing it Zero can turn his body into a living version of the Force Force Bomb technique. *'Force Force Sword:' This attack is used by Zero flattening his hands and chop the air either horizontally or Diagonally. The attack can cleave people in two and leave massive gashes on giants or sever their limbs. *'Force Force Spear:' Zero can use this technique to impale enemies with an invisible spear. This technique is perfect for long range presition attacks. *'Force Force Fissure:' By axe kicking the ground Zero can cause the ground to split and drop his enemies down. This has led witnesses to beleive Zero can also maniuplate the earth. But in reality all Zero is doing is channel his Devil Fruit power through the ground with his strength as the medium. *'Force Force Cutter:' THis technique turns Zero's hands into blades, allowing him to use his sword skills without needing his swords. It's particually useful for fighting in areas where he's lost or had his weapons taken away. *'Force Force Assualt Rifle:' This is a rapid fire version of Force Force Rifle. by using the attack over and over again with each arm in rapid succenssion he can unless a powerful barrage of attacks as equal range of the weaker attack. *'Force Force Buzz-Saw:' By using force Force Cutter on each hand and spinning at high speed in the air Zero can become a human buzz-saw. Sword based Attacks *'Force Force Edge:' By swinging his sword Zero can turn his melee slash into a ranged attack. This helps when he's unable to close the gap between him and atarget. *'Force Force Greatsword:' By using his Devil Fruit to extend the cutting edge of his sword he can can through more enemies at melee range in a single slash that before. *'Force Force Lunge:' By stabbing his sword at the air Zero can use his devil fruit to "fire" that stab long distances. *'Force Force Invisible Dragon:' By using a series of elegant and continues slashes Zero can slash multiple opponants with ease over a large area. The Devil Fruit aspect creates a seemingly endless dragon that the sword leads. The dragon is made visible by blood spray, dust or smoke. *'Force Force Phantom Blade:' This technique is unique as Zero doesn't hold his sword for this he lets it float around him. By swinging his arms a certain way the blade will follow cutting through the enemies in it's path. Dual-sword based attacks *'Force force Double Edge:' By swinging both swords zero can send two blades made by his Devil Fruit at his enemies cutting them down. *'Force Force Claymore:' By using both his swords Zero can double the size of a regular Force Force Greatsword, adding more range and damage. *'Force Force Twin Lunge:' Same as Force Force Lunge but with both swords. *'Force Force Double Dragon:' By using Force Force Invisible Dragon on both swords Zero double the damage and number of enemies effected. *'Force Force Double Phantom Blade:' Same as Force Force Phantom Blade but doubled with two swords instead of one. This allows Zero to create a swirling vortex of flying swords. Miscellaneous Attacks *'Force Force Crush:' The msot basic attack used with this Devil Fruit. All Zero does is gesture his hand as if he's crushing an apple with his hand and focuses on his target(s), which crushes either their throats or whole bodies. *'Force Force Giant Crush:' Same as Force Force Crush but intended for Giants. This is harder to use and can't be used on as many targets (unless Zero has passed limit 3). *'Force Force Push:' A simple yet effective use of his Devil Fruit, by move his hand in a certain way (can be any hand movement) he can knock people back or over. This useage is particually useful for sparring as some of the other techniques are temprimental. *'Force Force Pull:' The opposite of Force Force Push. This can close the gap between Zero and an enemy without him needing to move, he doesn't like using this as he enjoys the fight and this makes it easy. *'Force Force Hat Toss:' Despite the name this is a deadly technique, by coating his hat with his Devil Fruit's power he can turn it into a flying blade. Zero can even put Haki over the hat giving it some protection against Seastone weapons, though this mvoe is rarely used as Zero like his hat and doesn't want to risk damaging it.